An attachment structure for small lamps arranged on the outer sides of vehicle headlamps along the vehicle width is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-315120. A small lamp body to which the small lamps are attached includes a pivot component. The small lamp body to which the headlamps are attached includes a lamp housing. A retainer holding the pivot component is attached to the lamp housing by a screw, and moves when a force is exerted in a predetermined direction. The small lamp body is attached to the lamp housing by a screw and the pivot component.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 7-315120